Soul Evans
Soul Evans ( ソウル・ エヴァンス, Sōru Evansu), ist einer der Hauptprotagonisten von Soul Eater und als Waffe eine Dämonensense. Er trägt den Spitznamen Soul Eater, da er seinen echten Namen in der Shibusen gewechselt hat. Zurzeit ist er eine Death Scythe und Mitglied der Elite Einheit der Shibusen, Spartoi. Er ist die Waffe von dem Meister Maka Albarn. Persönlichkeit Am Anfang von Soul Eater wurde Soul als ein lässiger, fauler Junge dargestellt. Er urteilte über Leute und Dinge indem er sie als cool oder uncool bezeichnete. Er selbst bezeichnet sich als cooler Junge. Soul hat eine Vorliebe, Seelen zu essen und sabbert, bevor er eine in sich aufnimmt. Mit Maka hatte er Anfangs ebenfalls einige Streitereinen, da er dickköpfig war und sie ihre Seelenwellen so nicht zur Resonanz bringen konnten. Er ist sehr gut mit Black Star befreundet, da ihre Persönlichkeiten übereinstimmen, Dennoch konnten sie ihre Seelen nicht zur Resonanz bringen. Stein meinte, Soul sei ein Zyniker, was wohl an einigen seiner anfangs etwas respektlosen Art liegen mag. Soul scheint auch etwas pervers zu sein, da er bei Blairs Anblick sehr oft Nasenbluten bekam. Er schien auch faul zu sein, da er im Test anstatt zu lernen sich Spickzettel schrieb, allerdings wurde er erwischt. Soul möchte jedoch nicht, das jemand, der ihm wichtig ist, verletzt wird und schützt diese Leute mit seinem Leben. Seitdem Soul das schwarze in sich hat, besteht die Gefahr, das sich dem Wahnsinn hingibt, jedoch kann er durch einen starken Willen das schlimmste Verhindern und das Blut zu seinen Gunsten nutzen. Nach der Wiederbelebung von Asura scheint Soul reifer geworden zu sein. Er redet nicht mehr vom cool sein und ist nicht mehr so unhöflich zu anderen Personen. Er fängt an, Sachen zu bemerken, die sonst keinem auffallen und versteht die Leute in seinem Umfeld besser. Soul ist ebenfalls ruhiger geworden. In Sätzen fasst er sich nun kurz und kommt direkt auf den Punkt. Soul denkt immer nach, bevor er handelt, was ihm die Fähigkeit gibt, Dinge schneller zu bemerken. In wichtigen Momenten vermeidet er es jedoch, diese Dinge anderen mitzuteilen und ist unentschlossen. Der Teufel machte sich über Soul lustig, da er laut ihm ein Feigling ist und nur durch das Eliminieren vorankommt. Jedoch besitzt Soul nicht viel Selbstbewusstsein und wird von großem Neid gegenüber anderen geplagt. In der Vergangenheit war sein Bruder ein besserer Musiker als er und er hatte überlegt, damit aufzuhören Klavier zu spielen. Durch sein beinahe nicht vorhandenes Selbstvertrauen traut er sich nicht, vor anderen zu spielen. Auch als Waffe fühlt er sich schwach und möchte stärker werden, um Maka zu beschützen. Er möchte genau wie Justin und Giriko eher alleine kämpfen, damit er Maka beschützen kann. Weiterhin mag Soul es, alleine zu sein. Während der Feier zum Gründungsjubiläum stand er alleine draußen und war nicht bei der Menschenmenge. Er redet mit anderen nicht über seine Sorgen oder Probleme und möchte sich nicht mit vielen Leuten befreundet sein, eine Eigenschaft, welche er mit Crona teilt. Er mag es ebenfalls nicht, populär zu sein, da er eher genervt von all den Anfragen war, die er wegen seines Death Scythe Status bekommen hatte. Soul hat wegen seiner reichen Abstammung aber gute Manieren und kann gut tanzen. Er kennt sich sehr gut mit Musik aus und mag es, sich mit anderen Personen über diese zu unterhalten. Sein Musikgeschmack geht in die Richtung des Jazz, an den auch der Black Room mit dem Teufel in seinen Gedanken aufgebaut ist. Er scheint in der Architektur die Gotik oder düsteres zu mögen. Aussehen Soul hat weiße Haare und rote Augen. Die Mimik seines Gesichts ist etwas übertrieben und er hat relativ spitze Zähne. Sein Gesichtsausdruck erscheint eher desinteressiert und lustlos und man kann manchmal Augenringe unter seinen Augen erkennen. Wegen des Kampfes gegen Chrona hat er eine zugenähte Narbe, die über seinen Oberkörper geht. Soul hat sehr oft die Kleidung in Soul Eater gewechselt. Sein erstes Outfit bestand aus einer gelb-schwarzen Jacke mit Knöpfen und zwei Taschen. Sein damaliges Markenzeichen war sein Schweißband, das er um seinen Kopf hatte. Auf dem Schweißband befindet sich ein Aufkleber mit einem roten Mund mit spitzen Zähnen drauf, auf dem EAT steht, eine Referenz an seinen Spitznamen. Er trägt eine dunkelrote Hose und Schuhe, die farblich an den Stil seiner Jacke gehalten sind. Nachdem der Kishin wiederbelebt wurde, wechselte Soul seine Kleidung, er trug nun eine dünnere, schwarze Jacke unter dem sich ein oranges T-Shirt befindet. Sein Schweißband hat er gegen ein normales schwarzes Haarband ausgetauscht und seine Hose ist nun grau. Sein drittes Outfit ist seine Spartoi Uniform, auch hier trägt er eine Jacke. Seine Jack ist weiß/beige und auf der linken Schulter befindet sich das Zeichen der Spartoi. Seine Jacke besitzt einen Reisverschluß, mit dem er die Jacke schließen kann. Unter der Jacke befindet sich ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Kravatte. Seine Hose ist hellblau und seine Schuhe ebenfalls weiß. Dazu trägt er nich manchmal einen Schal. Sein viertes Outfit ähnelt seinem zweitem. Dieses Outfit zog er vor der Reise zum Mond an. Er trägt nun ein schwarzes Schweißband mit seiner Seele drauf. Im Black Room trägt er einen gestreiften, schwarzen Smoking, unter dem sich ein rotes Hemd befindet. Seine Hose, Schuhe und seine Krawatte sind schwarz. Soul vorher.png|Soul am Anfang Soul Black Room.png|Soul im Black Room Soul Spartoi.png|Souls Spartoi Uniform Soul Mond.png|Soul auf dem Mond Handlung Prolog: Soul Eater thumb|left|Souls isst die Seele Zusammen mit seinem Meister Maka jagte Soul den Mörder Jack the Ripper, damit sie sich ihre 99 Seele sichern konnten. Nach einem kurzem Kampf wurde er besiegt und Soul verspeiste die Seele von Jack. Nun mussten sich die beiden nur noch eine Seele holen damit Soul zu einer Death Scythe wird, die Seele einer Hexe. Nachdem sie Shinigami kontaktiert haben, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einer Hexe. Sie fanden die angebliche Hexe Blair. Da Soul es zu öde fand, sich an sie heranzuschleichen, sprang er frontal durch das Fenster in das Badezimmer der Hexe. Soul landete direkt vor dem nackten Körper von Blair und bekam Nasenbluten. Währenddessen kam die wütende Maka mit einem Tritt auf Soul zu und forderte ihn auf, sich zu verwandeln. Blair pflegte Soul allerdings und Maka wurde noch wütender und zog Soul am Ohr, damit er sich endlich verwandelt. Blair lies ihre Kleidung erscheinen und der Kampf begann. Die beiden wurden jedoch durch eine Attacke von Blair besiegt. Sie gaben jedoch nicht auf und versuchten sie durch einen Hinterhalt zu besiegen. Sie versteckten sich hinter einem Baum, Blair konnte jedoch ihre Kleidung erkennen und sie umarmte Soul, der Nasenbluten bekam. Am nächsten Tag wagten sie einen weiteren Versuch und Maka hatte sich ihren Plan auf einem Blatt Papier aufgeschrieben. Soul beschwerte sich jedoch, da er ihren Plan blöd fand. Maka wurde wütend und sie wurden von Blair entdeckt und wieder besiegt. Im nächsten Versuch konnten sie Blair zu einem Kampf bringen. Die Hexe hatte jedoch die Oberhand im Kampf. Maka fragte Soul, was sie machen sollten. Dieser dachte über das Angebot von Blair nach, zu ihr zu kommen. Soul sprach wieder mit Maka, allerdings wollte er nicht mehr ihre Waffe sein und ging zu Blair. Das brachte seinen Meister zum weinen. thumb|All die Mühe für Nichts Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, das dies nur ein Trick von Soul war, um Blair in eine Falle zu tappen damit Maka sie zerschneiden konnte. Froh verspeiste Soul die Seele und bereitete sich darauf vor, eine Death Scythe zu werden. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, das Blair gar keine Hexe ist sondern eine Katze mit neun Leben. Genervt fuhren sie nach Hause und Blair folgte ihnen. Nachhilfeunterricht Maka und Soul kämpften gegen Rasputin, einem Mann auf Shinigamis Index. Maka trat den Mann durch ein Kirchenfenster und teilte ihm mit, das seine Seele ihr gehört. Rasputin meinte jedoch, sie soll weiter träumen und wurde daraufhin mit einem einzelnen Schnitt durch den Körper getötet. Nächsten Morgen wurde Soul von seinem Wecker aufgeweckt und Blair lag auf seinem Körper, da sie „spielen“ wollte. Maka kam in sein Zimmer, um ihn zu rufen, da es Frühstück gab. Als sie die beiden sah, wurde sie wütend und brachte ihn mit einem Tritt aus dem Fenster. Später, in der Shibusen wollte Soul seinem Meister von den Gerüchten des wiederauferstandenen Sids erzählen, diese gab ihm jedoch nur einen Maka Chop und lies ihn dann ausreden. Da Soul die Geschichte jedoch etwas dämlich erzählte bekam er wieder einen Chop und die Vertretung für Sid trat ein. thumb|Maka und Soul schämen sich für das Verhalten von Spirit Es war Spirit, die amtierende Waffe vom Shinigami und Makas Vater. Da er „cool“ auf Maka wirken wollte, versuchte er mit lässigem Ton zu reden. Einige Schüler wurden von ihm überzeugt, Maka und Soul gehörten nicht dazu und fanden, dass Spirit etwas bekloppt war. Soul fragte ihn unhöflich ob er der neue Lehrer sei, Spirit sagte das er nur die Vertretung ist und teilte Soul und seiner Tochter mit, sie sollen zu Shinigami gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie auf Black Star und seine Waffe Tsubaki. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Shinigami. Da sie keine Seelen hatten mussten sie Nachhilfe bekommen. Als Nachhilfe mussten sie Sid finden, der jetzt als Zombie sein Unwesen treibt und Schüler angreift. thumb|left|Sid ist besiegt. Angekommen auf dem Hook Cemetery suchten sie nach Sid, dieser zeigte sich jedoch selbst indem er Maka am Fuß packte, jedoch wurde sie von ihrer Waffe gerettet. Zusammen mit Black Star kämpften sie gegen den Drei Sterne Meister und nach einem Kampf hatten die beiden Meister die Oberhand und konnten Sid mit Trap Star reinlegen, jedoch wurden Maka und Soul ebenfalls gefangen. Nachdem sie befreit wurden, schafften sie es Sid zum Reden zu bringen indem Black Star ihm Tsubakis Schlüpfer zeigte. Da sie allerdings noch nicht alle Informationen hatten, versuchte Soul ihn mit Makas Schlüpfer zum Reden zu bringen. Sid war nicht interessiert an Maka und wegen Soul und Black Stars Aktion bekamen die Beiden und Sid einen Maka Chop, welcher Sid zum Reden brachte. Sie erfuhren, das sie zu Doktor Stein gehen mussten und machten sich auf den Weg zu seinem Labor. Angekommen bei dem Labor des Professors bemerkte Soul, dass sogar das Gebäude geflickt ist und Maka meinte, dass Stein merkwürdig ist. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Labors und etwas kam rausgerollt. Es war eine Person und sie fiel mit ihrem Stuhl um. Die Person wollte es nochmals versuchen und ging mit dem Stuhl im Petto wieder rein. Der Versuch war wieder ein Fehlschlag und es stellte sich heraus, dass die Person Doktor Stein ist. Nachdem Stein seine Motive für seine Machenschaften erklärte fragte Maka Soul ob ihm ebenfalls so komisch ist. Soul verneinte und Stein meinte, dass die Seelen des Duos nicht harmonieren. Die Fähigkeit von Stein, mit der er durch Seelen sehen kann verwunderte die Beiden sehr und Soul fragte seine Partnerin, ob sie ebenfalls die Seele sehen kann. Nachdem Maka etwas unglaubwürdig antwortete schrie Black Star vom Dach aus, dass er die Nummer 1 ist und ihn Steins besondere Fähigkeiten nicht interessieren. Black Star griff den erfahrenen Meister an und wurde sofort besiegt. Stein hatte nun genug Daten über seine Gegner gesammelt und wollte mit seinem Experiment beginnen. Stein hatte während des Kampfes stets die Oberhand und bemerkte, dass Maka die Tochter von Spirit ist. Durch diese Erkenntnis wollte Stein Maka nun noch mehr sezieren und griff Maka mit Seelenjoch an. Maka bekam allmählich Angst vor Stein und griff ihn rücksichtslos an. Sie hatten keine Chance gegen den Doktor und es schien, als würden sie verlieren und von ihm seziert werden. Black Star hatte sich von seiner Niederlage gegen ihn erholt und konnte Maka vor dem verrücktem Professor retten. thumb|left|Bestanden! Der Angriff konnte Maka zwar retten, jedoch hatte Stein keinen Kratzer und jagte Black Star seine Seelenwellen in den Kopf. Da Black Star nun besiegt war, wollten sie die Hexenjagd wieder versuchen. Stein wehrte die Seelenresonanz ab und wollte sich nun wieder an Maka ranmachen. Soul beschützte seine Meisterin und anstatt Soul mit Seelenjoch anzugreifen, tippte er mit seiner Hand auf den Kopf der Sense. Sie hatten den Test bestanden und es stellte sich heraus, dass alles nur ein Test war. Stein wollte alle noch zu sich einladen, niemand wollte jedoch mit ihm kommen. Nächsten Tag erfuhren sie, wer ihr neuer Lehrer ist. Unglücklicherweise war es Stein, welcher sofort einen Frosch sezieren wollte. Der Neue und die Seelenforschung Soul und Black Star erfuhren, dass Shinigamis Sohn, Death the Kid nun die Shibusen besucht. Sie wollten sich mit dem jungen Shinigami anlegen und ihn besiegen und deshlab warteten sie vor den Toren der Shibusen auf ihn. Als Soul eine Person erblickte, fragte er sofort, ob er der Sohn von Shinigami ist. Kid dachte, dassSoul ihn in die Klasse geleiten und soll. Soul lachte jedoch nur und bezeichnete Kid als Siebenschläfer da er zu spät kam woraufhin er durchdrehte und wollte, dass Soul aus der Sieben eine Acht macht. Soul fragte eine seiner Waffen, ob es Kid gut ging und währenddessen machte Black Star seinen spektakulären Auftritt indem er von einem der Stacheln der Shibusen runter sprang. Der Stachel zerbrach und damit wurde die perfekte Symmetrie der Shibusen zerstört und Kid wurde wütend. Er forderte seine Waffen auf, sich zu verwandeln und ein Kampf zwischen Kid, Black Star und Soul entbrannte. Soul kämpfte jedoch ohne Meister. Obwohl sie in der Überzahl waren hatte Kid die Oberhand im Kampf und hatte keine Probleme mit den Beiden. Schließlich entschlossen die Beiden sich, ihre Geheimwaffe der Freundschaft auszupacken. Soul verwandelte sich und zusammen wollten sie die Freundschaftsvereinigung ausführen. Black Star schaffte es jedoch nicht, die Sense aufzufangen und blutete aus seinem Kopf. thumb|Ihr Plan schlägt fehl. Er versuchte, Soul vergeblich aufzuheben und jagte ihm seine Seelenwelle rein. Soul spuckte dadurch Blut und beschwerte sich bei seinem Freund. Soul meinte, sie müssten sich trennen und traurig fragte Black Star, ob sie weiterhin Freunde sein könnten. Soul sagte ja und sie liefen sich gegenseitig in die Arme. Kid schoss in diesem Moment auf die Beiden und der Kampf ging weiter. Trotz der aussichtslosen Lage schaffte Black Star es, Kid mit seinem Seil zu erwischen und Soul verwandelte sich in seine Waffenform, jedoch konnte er Kid nicht treffen. Dieser hatte nun genug von den Beiden und führte die Death Cannon aus, womit er sie besiegte. Komischerweise spuckte Kid auf einmal Blut und fiel in ein einwöchiges Koma, da er bei Soul und Black Stars Aktion mit dem Seil einen Teil seines Ponys verloren hat. Die Beiden sahen sich nun als die Sieger des Kampfes an und Maka sprach ihre Waffe auf sein Verhalten an. Shinigami holte währenddessen seinen Sohn ab und ging mit ihm nach Hause. Trivia *Sein Nachname kommt vom Jazz Pianisten Bill Evans . *Soul bekam gerade 35 Punkte beim Test. *Souls Musiktheme im Anime ist der Song "So Scandalous". *Souls Schweißband hat die Aufschrift EAT, was wohl eine Anspielung auf seine Mitgliedschaft in einer EAT Klasse ist und er gerne Seelen isst. *Zusammen mit Spirit ist er die einzige Death Scythe, welche wirkliche eine Sense ist. *Soul ist die erste Waffe der Protagonisten, welche den Death Scythe Status erreicht. Navigation Kategorie:Waffe Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Shibusen Kategorie:Death Scythe Kategorie:Spartoi